This invention relates to vehicles, and in particular, to a vehicle adapted for use in maintaining streets and roads regardless of weather conditions.
One of the greatest challenges for municipalities in maintaining their physical services is countering the effects of adverse weather conditions. Snow hinders roads and covers fire hydrants. Snow, rain and wind adversely affect the ability of municipalities to respond to and take action at accident scenes and other disaster locations. Conversely, high air temperatures make it difficult for workmen and the like to accomplish tasks at a given location for an extended period of time.
The present invention addresses the above problems by providing a vehicle with the capability of off-setting the weather conditions at a given location. Although the primary purpose of the present invention is to provide snow melting capability to selected areas, it also has the ability to provide cooling to an enclosed area. The above tasks are accomplished by providing a vehicle with a self-contained cooling and heating capability and a tenting feature for sheltering and controlling the temperature at a given location. Warm air is directed out of a heat chamber through a telescopic tube arrangement which may be horizontally pivoted for improved heat direction. The tube arrangement may also be vertically tipped upwardly and downwardly to maximize directional control of heat output. Heat for melting snow may thereby be directed to specific locations. The tenting arrangement provides elevated and focused heating and little heat waste.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed hereto and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated a preferred embodiment of the invention.